<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darling! by Emmeline2019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519246">Darling!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019'>Emmeline2019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carol (2015), Carol (2015) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:49:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Aird/Therese Belivet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Darling!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol ran her nails lightly over Therese's abdomen traveling down her thigh and back again to repeat. <br/>Their lips exchanged gentle kisses with small sighs between.<br/>Neither wanted more at the moment. They had spent their passion just before now wanting the luxury of waiting till the next crescendo of lust over took their bodies.<br/>Therese ran her fingers through Carol's blonde curls murmuring,"Carol, Carol...."<br/>Carol allowed her hand to travel up to cup Therese's breast which elicited a long sigh from Therese.<br/>Therese shifted to allow Carol's body to cover hers.<br/>Blue eyes searched green ones asking, without words, do you want to?<br/>Therese trembled in anticipation.<br/>"Again", she whispered. </p><p>Later, Carol laughed. "Why is it I always feel like the conquering hero?"<br/>Therese smiled. "Didn't you enjoy your reward?"<br/>Carol's eyes flashed in the moonlit bedroom.<br/>"Oh, yes, darling, I did. You submit so willingly. So, so willingly...", as Carol's voice trailed off as Therese drew her in for a lingering kiss.</p><p>Therese played among Carol's nether curls. "You really are a blonde, aren't you?"<br/>"Hmmmm", was Carol's response.<br/>"Carol?"<br/>"Hmmmm", Carol hummed as Therese played.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>